Harry Potter and the unrevealed secrets
by Tarik7227
Summary: "This is not a prophecy - this is a curse." - Albus Potter may have an unruly mop of black hair and remarkable glasses, but he is decidedly against being compared to his father. Struggling with fame he doesn't want quickly becomes the least of his worries. If anything, Albus learns that - quite like his father - he has a knack for attracting trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Its not who you are but who you can be**_

The first time the Potter family goes to Kings Cross is a memorable moment. Harry's and Ginny's excitement is unwavering, as if it is their trip to Hogwarts and not Albus'. They hardly even notice the press. Adults and students are catching up with one another, causing loud noises, voices and laughter. Besides that many of them are highly aware of the man who is in their midst. Harry Potter. The saver of the Wizarding World. The vanquisher of the Evil. Albus braces himself, trying hard to ignore the constant flashing lights, like Harry did before.

But now precautions have been taken. They are used to the press, but somehow its absence is uncomfortably noticeable. People make a show out of pretending not to care for the Great War Hero, while catching glances anytime they can. Now he is nervous- almost as nervous as Albus himself is. He talks to Ron and Hermione , as if he couldn't have talked to them all the year. Albus tries to catch his fathers eyes and then his mothers but both of them are too busy talking and exchanging interviews for the press. Once again to Albus great annoyance they remind themselves of the time Ron and Harry went to school by a flying car. It has been bearable the first time but after the tenth retold version it's just annoying, however they still laugh. Only Albus doesn't laugh. No one pays much attention to him anyway. Undoubtedly, people will merely think of him as a Potter. Son of. Brother of. He is already tired of it and it hasn't even begun. His father glances at him with a smile. It's funny how that only happens after Albus had already decided that it won't be worth seeking his parents sights. Finally they board the train. The entire experience brief as it may be, is incredibly freeing .He looks out of the window willing to say good bye. As surprising as it sounds they were talking to people but however it has never been Albus they have been talking to.

Now Albus is left with Rose. She reminds him of his mother. The air between them is somehow strained as if there have been millions of people taking all the air with them. At first he doesn't look at anyone. He wouldn't be surprised if there is a neon sign above his head saying Son Of The Strongest Man In The Galaxy. After a short while though he realises that hardly no one pays much attention to him. And a sense of relief enters him and stays there.

Except of one person, Rose Granger-Weasly who wears of confident smily ang greets everyone just a little bit too cheerfully. This gives Albus the perfect opportunity to look at the other students. Their faces are filled with expressions from anxiety to excitement.

 _"We should make a careful choice were to sit."_

Rose shakes him out of his thoughts. He gives her a questioning glance. The ride to Hogwarts takes only one day, and if the company is more pleasant anywhere else who is to stop them from moving. There is something familiar about the way she looks at him. It reminded him as the look Aunt Hermione sends Uncle Ron everytime he doesn't exctly get what she is at.

 _"Our parents met on this train."_

She sounds like her mother, no doubt. Albus waits until she turns around again before shrugging and answering wonderful. He has learnt not to express his opinion to loudly. When they walk past another compartement that is empty except of a boy, Albus stops. The boy is resting his head on his hands, hunched over, and staring bored out of the window. They see each other in the reflection, but the other boy isn't moving at all. He looks as ecstatic as Albus feels.

 _"You are not going there, are you?"_ Rose says irritated.

Somehow, her words determine him even more to do that. Staring at her right in the eyes, he slowly pushes the comprtement door open. She takes a deeply breath, without saying anything. Instead, she spins on her heel. Albus looks a little victorious from the back.

The boy stares at him as he enters the carriage. Albus moves awkwardly to sit across from him. The blond boy straightens himself as Albus is seated. Although there is no enthusiasm to him as there was before a certain determination flashed his face. As this happened, a memory flares up in Albus head. He has definitely seen this face before.

 _"Malfoy"_ , he extends his arms. _"Scorpius Malfoy!"_

 _"Hi."_ Albus says repeating the name over and over in his head.

 _"I am Albus"_ then more quietly, _"Potter."_

Scorpius only raises his eyebrows briefly in response, follwed by a small nod of acknowledgement.

 _"I am the son of Draco Malfoy."_

Albus gives him another stiff nod. He is relived that there is no shower of questions about is dad. He wonders wethher his father would discourage him from sitting next to Scorpius like Rose did. It strikes Albus that the both of them have one odd thing in common: Famous fathers. Admittedly thats not something people typically argue with.

 _"Hello son of Draco Malfoy. I am the son of Harry Potter."_

Albus says in an very exaggeratedly posh manner. A shy smile spreads across Scorpius' face. To his own surprise, he replies with the most genuine smile he has mustered up for a while now.

The one-day-trip to Hogwarts has been much better than he had expected since he boarded the train. The headmistress is a strict looking witch, with golden hair and a voice that cuts off every conversation. He wonders whether she expects him to be sorted into Gryffindor as well. Like everyone else does. His parents were in Gryffindor. Even his grandparents. All Potters must have been Gryffindors. Albus hears Rose's name, she is walking up to the front and sitting on a small stool. He counts the seconds it takes for the Hat to decide. One,two,three,four-.

 _"Gryffindor"_

No one is surprised. Albus could have sorted her. When the names starting with an "L" come to an end and "M" begins Albus finds himself paying more attention. Since the Hat is placed on Scorpius' head everyone is silent, including the Hat. Albus isn't sure he is breathing. The headmistress less composed, and automatically moves to remove the Hat again before she realises it hadn't said anything yet. She swiftly straightens herself again, and waits as patiently as she did with everyone else. Albus hasn't counted the seconds since the Hat was put on Scorpius head. But everyone notices that it takes longer than usual. Then in a tone that indicates a carfully made decision.

 _"Slytherin"_

As soon as Scorpius disappears towards the Slytherin table, Albus' attention flashes again. He wonders whether he would mind being sorted into Slytherin. He has a friend there now, or at least he likes to think that he does. Has not his dad said it wouldn't matter. And his mom wouldn't mind, would she. Could it be that bad.

 _"Albus Severus Potter"_

Everyone is staring at him. A little embarassed he makes his way to the Sorting Hat. The old Hat is placed on his head, and immediately magic begins trickling down his head.

 _Ah, another Potter_ , an old voice appears in his ear.

I am not just another Potter, he thinks. To his suprise, the Hat appears to hear his thoughts perfeclty well, as it replies to his comment.

 _"Not just another Potter? So let us see. What. No! That can not be. How can it be?"_

As if he is not confused enough he asks himself or obviously the Hat.

 _"What can not be? What do you mean?"_

 _"There must be a mistake. But how? I do never make mistakes! How can that happen"_ , the Hat answers almost as confused as Albus himself is.

And now Albus feels like their conversation has ended or is blocked somehow the time the Hat had said a word that doesn't just appear to be inside his head but in front of the entire Great Hall. He didn't get what it was but he could read it out of the people's expression.

 _"Slytherin"_

Ginny's large brown eyes, framed by freckles and stay locks of hair, peer into Harrys thoughts without any magic. He wishes she could decipher his exact doubts just like that so he would not have to say it.

 _"What if Albus really is sorted in Slytherin?"_

Ginny arches her eyebrows

 _"Then thats what you get from giving him Serverus for a middle name."_

No Ginny had not been fond of his idea. Harry had carefully mentioned that he owes Severus Snape a lot of things and thats how he thinks he could pay him. The idea didn't leave Harry though. Snape had saved their lives and never asked for something in return. And now he has a son named "Albus Severus Potter" and he realises how that perhaps he should have listened to Ginny. Throughout the years, Harry learnt an important truth: Mothers are always right. Although she is not even his own mother, Ginny has a knack for knowing better. Harry glances at the clock. It's almost midnight by now. The train is not punctual.

 _"They have been sorted by now."_

Ginny rolls her eyes and plays lazily with his hair.

 _"For all I care he should be a Hufflepuff."_

Harry embraces her casually, arms around her waist.

 _"Because no one expects it?"_

 _"Exactly,"_ she says drawing him closer, _"Imagine the entire Wizarding World somewhat awkwardly processing that the famous Albus Severus Potter is neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin. The Daily Prophet just wouldn't know what to do with itself."_

Harry pauses for a moment and shrugs.

 _"I am afraid he will be sorted in Slytherin, he does not fit there. He needs a disciplined society."_

 _"He will be fine"_ Ginny says in a calming voice.

 _"Imagine he sees his face plastered on the Daily Prophet with an entire title 'Harry Potter's son breaks tradition. THE SLYTHERIN POTTER'"_

 _"Judging by Albus' reaction to the Daily Prophet, he might as well be alergic to it. Never seen someone avoiding any contact with a piece of paper with such an determination. He wouldn't read it for hundreds of galleons."_ Ginny says in a very worried mood.

"But what if-"

 _"I think,"_ she interrupts him sternly _"that you should let this matter rest for now. Seriously you are more worried then I expect him to be. He will be fine. It will be fine."_ And thats how she ends the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: It is your choice who you want to be**_

"It is fine," Albus grifts out through his teeth. He throws the Daily Prophet onto his empty breakfast plate and stands up. He should have known it couldn't have taken them more then a few days to find out. Scorpius gets up to follow him automatically. Students turn their heads to watch them go and the murmur around them quiets for a bit before flaring up again . When they are finally alone in one of the corridors on the way to the dungeons , Albus slows down.

 _"I am sorry."_

Albus turns around sharply. The urge to punch some sense into Scorpius rises, but instead he just jams his finger into Scorpius chest.

 _" You have got nothing to be sorry for."_

Of all the people around him the only one who is treating him like a human is apologising to him.

 _" It is just... I understand,"_ he says quietly.

The softness of his voice surprises Albus, Scorpuis does understand after all. He knows exactly how it feels when everyone is talking about you and looking at you at the same way they would look at some weird animals in the zoo.

They arrive at the common room which when empty, closely resembles a museum. The walls are marble or wallpapered in a dark green colour and decorated with paintings and silver candles. Through the ceiling the water of the lake casts shimmering reflections into the dark room. As the two of them pass the others, Albus can feel their eyes burning into his black. They sit down on a couch at the back of the common room, where the sounds of waves flowing over the windows smothers out the whispers. Albus assumes that they, too know of the article, and they are certainly talking about him. The Slytherin Potter. There is only so much one can do to keep any news from spreading outside of Hogwarts. Actually, a few days is almost too long for the Wizarding World to catch wind of Albus being sorted into Slytherin.

Albus notices the forced silence in the room when Scorpius elbows him.

 _"Are you alright?"_

Albus arches an eyebrow.

 _"I'm fine"_ Albus grunts out.

 _"Maybe you need to talk about how you feel?"_

 _"Um."_ Albus frowns, but Scorpius continues.

 _"Just breathe sit back and tell me what ever you want."_

Albus frowns again. _"What did you have in your tea for breakfast?"_

 _"It's nothing."_ Scorpius sighs and leans back into the couch. _"That's what my therapist always says. It drives my out of my mind sometimes."_

A therapist? Why would he need that?

 _"Your what, I think you will be the one talking to me."_

 _"I suppose you have not read that in the newspaper, though it has been a while ago. My dad has been taking me to therapy sessions after my moms death. I think it was more for him then for me. He says it works , though I don't really see how."_

Albus imagines the two Malfoys, smiling thinly, sitting with some lady and having a polite chat over tea. It is hard to imagine anything than that. Sometimes how he thinks about his family being the most awful one but not knowing that there are worse. He feels a little guilty.

Albus is pulled out of his thoughts when one of the girls laughs. It is a high pitched sound. They are all looking at Albus and Scorpius now.

"I hate them if I would have known it would be like this than I wouldn't have boarded the train at all."

"I know what you mean," Scorpius says, although he doesn't sound affected at all. "I didn't want o be here either."

Albus is about to complain some more, but falls silent. What does him mean with he did not want to be in Slytherin? And what does he mean with either?

"What?"

"I did not want to be here too. I actually asked the Hat to be in Gryffindor," h says, and then quickly adds. "Or anywhere else, really."

Albus is plainly gaping at Scorpius now, which only stops when Scorpius closes Albus' mouth with a soft tap. The touch startles Albus out of his intial shock, and he leans in a little closer to whisper, "You asked the Sorting Hat to be placed in Gryffindor?"

Scorpius nods.

"But it said I belonged in Slytherin. We had a little row, but I apparently the Hat doesn't always care for what you want. However what made the Hat last so long on your head."

Since then Albus remembered what the Hat had told him. He does not know himself what it was about. There was so much confusion in the Hat's voice as if there had been an entire mistake. Actually he said something about having made a mistake but what the mistake is stays a riddle to Albus.

"Oh, nothing he just told how it was on my father's head."

"Well, we will show them what a good Slytherin can do."

Scorpius, for once, does notglace away

"We will show them that Slytherin is not just a house of darkness but a house of peace and light."

His light blue eyes stare back intensely, as if trying to read his mind through his eyes. Albus is determined now, grins confindently. They will prove that Slytherin is the greatest house, not only in darkness but in light as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: It's not your choice to whom you are bound**_

They wander down the hallway leisurely. Since it is their first Saturday in Hogwarts, they decide to explore the castle some more. With every turn they take, they step deeper into the heart of Hogwarts, descending staircases they are not sure whether they are allowed to or not. But if there are neither warnings nor locks what is to stop them.

They reach a dark hallway down at the end of a small staircase. As they step into it, torches flicker into bluish flames. The darkness turns into an endless tunnel, much boarder then they had expected it to be. The walls are built over ancient arches that are carcked in odd patterns. There are no windows nor light. And yet, deep within the castle, they hear the wind howling through and feel it brushing past their faces. Over the whistle of the wind, the quitest sounds of whispers can be heard.

The hallway is flanked with paintings. Albus and Scorpius approach them keeping close to each other, noticing the painting noticing them. These are very different from most of the paintings in Hogwarts. They look less like brush strokes but more skin gleaming in the bluish light. Their eyes follow them quietly.

Scorpius stops, and carefully approaches the painting of a woman with black hair and a cold expression. She stares at Scorpius intensely, and Albus watches her in turn. She leans over as he does the same to read what is written underneath her. She looks as though any moment she can fall out of the painting.

She wears silky robes, which move like water as she leans back again. The scarf that loosely falls over her head contains the same, slowly moving patterns.

Scorpius gasps softly, and Albus jumps at the sound. _"THEY ARE THE FOUNDERS!"_

Albus glances around him, feeling the eyes of an entire hallway lined with paintings, pinned onto them.

 _"The founders?"_

 _"This is Rowena Ravenclaw,"_ Scorpius says. His voice rolls over the hallways, returning in oddly deformed echoes.

Albus stares back at the woman, who arches her eyebrow at him. Unlike the other paintings in the castle, these do not speak to them. There are only incoherent whispers, which crisscross into each other like mice behind the walls.

Across from Rowena is a stout man with a beard, and a very real glint in his eyes. His face betrays a hint of amusement as he watches them, and Albus imagines him to have a very deep and throaty laugh. For a moment Godric Gryffindor glances at the painting diagonally across from him. The other man glares back stoically. Albus almost does not recognise him, Salazar Slytherin. He has delicate features. Scorpius however barely pays him attention. He has moved on to Helga Hufflepuff. She is a small and round-faced, probably the youngest of them. There is knowing look on her face. Albus has the feeling she knows far more about whats going on than they do, even though she is a painting. She too does not say anything.

 _"Lets keep going."_

Scorpius' voice sounds unpleasantly and sharp.

They pass the paintings of all the past headmaster and headmistresses, all chronologically ordered. Each of them has a label underneath them that states their full name, and rather than their year of birth and death, the years in which they served Hogwarts. The wind grows stronger as they walked further down, and Albus shivers involuntarily. Even though they walk next to each other, hands tapping occasionally, neither of them say another word. They glance at each other sometimes, or slow down to take a good look at people they have already heard of, but they do not speak.

Albus' eyes fall upon one of the longest name tags he has ever seen. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He looks up slowly, and an old wizard looks back. This Albus has snowy white hair thats falls over his shoulders in waves, and robes in rich, purple colour. His half-moon-shaped glasses sit at the very tip of his nose, behind which his small kind eyes stare back. A warm smile broadens the old mans lips. Albus takes a step back.

This is the man he is named after. A wise old wizard who had skills and knowledge that frightened even the darkest wizards. Many of the paintings hint at infinite power, but this one is the very image of infinite peace. And it is much more powerful than all the other ones together.

It frightens him, because this man is more than Albus can ever hope to be.

They move together to the last painting. He does not need to read the name tag to know whom he is looking at. After having passed many previous headmasters and headmistresses, often royally dressed and peculiarrly looking paintings, the last one stands out because of its simplicity, but not necessarily in a good way. Severus Snape is an eye sore. His sallow skin his a corpse-like quality in the bluish light of the hallway, and his clothes are plain black robes. Upon their silent staring, his glare only intensifies. But his death has written history, he died without fear but love. Love to those who died for love. Thats why he is great, And one day Albus Severus Potter wants to be great too. He realises, with no little bitterness, that he will never bring his own name, only theirs. And he will always be compared, not only to his fathers greatness, but to theirs too. He will always bound to two men he never knew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four: Nightmares everywhere**_

Albus wakes up early this morning not because he wants to but of a nightmare. He could not actually tell what woke him up but it was a very cold feeling that flashed his body.

He saw a black shadow within fog in mid air. It was not moving at all, except of pointing with it's skinny finger on Albus. The more Albus focused on that shadow the less he could tell what it actually is, however it frightened him. He wakes up bathed in his own sweat attempting to fall asleep again. But after a long while he gave up and tried to find something that he can occupy himself with.

He remembered that he still has to write a letter to his parents, or that he still wanted to do that. It would be better if the news came from him rather than the Daily Prophet, provided that the had not read it yet. Somehow he does not know how to start or even how to make it sound acceptable and harmless.

'Hello Mom and Dad

I have been here for two days and already feel home -obviously he lied- by the way I have been placed into Slytherin. It is not that bad. Green is a nice colour though. I have got a freind there, his name is Scorpius. You would like him.

Give Lilly a kiss from me, Albus.'

 _" I am your friend?"_

Albus jumps hearing someone behind him. He feels like electricity flowing through his body. How did he come without Albus noticing him. Most probably Albus was so deep in his thoughts about how his Dad would react reading his letter that Albus was barely aware of anything.

 _"How in Merlins beard did come here?"_ Albus still trying to catch his breath.

 _"Didn't want to make you jump ,really."_ Sorpius says innocently.

 _"Yeah, I know but apparently you did."_ Albus whispered ironically.

 _"Of course you are my friend. You are the only one treating me like a human and not like a diseased animal in quarantine."_

 _"That is really nice to say though. You are the first one telling me this. Most of them keep away from me."_

 _"I will not be the last one that can decipher the truth. And I tell you what . Lots of people keep away from you because they can not deal with such a kind person like you"_ Albus bursted out.

Scorpius somehow stunned does not know what say. But there is something he does that tells more than a million words. He pulles Albus towards him and huggs him fiercly.

Albus a little embarassed and confused finds himself in Scorpius' arms and lets that moment pass.

 _"Best friends?"_ Scorpius asks looking up to Albus.

 _"Always."_ He whispered back to Scorpius.

Both of them walk towards the Great Hall for a big breakfast, and the traditionally opening speech. While they were eating Professor Mc Gonagall, the headmistress, starts for the speech. With a loudly and an authoritative voice she sets a stop to every conversation.

 _"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, my greetings to everyone, especially to our new students. You have the honour to be sitting in the most historical building all over the world. Hogwarts, which has been built by our most admired wizards the four founders. And therefore we expect you as representants of our school to earn best grades and certainly to behave disciplined. Every student thats is willing to afford as much as possible is welcome, the other ones may go now."_

Her eyes turned to everyone but somehow Albus felt like she looked at him specefically.

 _"Like every year, we hire new teachers. You have the honour to be thaught Potions and Herbelogy by Neiveille Longbottom, Divination by Luna Lovegood and Defence Against The Dark Arts by Victoire Lusieur. By the way Professor Lusieur was a Professor at Beauxbatons but for what ever reason she is here now. Treat them with the most respect._ "

Murmurs start to be loud. Albus himself is a little confused why a Professor from Beauxbaton should come to Hogwarts wheras Beauxbaton is much more noble. She looks very ignoble. Grey hair that are formed in curls, black old robes followed by knee-high boots and a wand that seems to be longer than she is herself.

 _"And she is going to be the new head of Slytherin, the System of Points continues like the years before. For the newcomers. You will be rewarded for every noble thing a house member does but you will also be punished for everything ignoble. The house with the highest score will get a special award. May everyone be succesfully in this year. Good Luck!"_

As they walked to their common rooms Albus is stunned. Unexpectedly his parents visited him, they were not on their own. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were with them, no surprise.

His father looks exactly as Albus expected him to look like. A very sad feeling followed by silence. Albus knows exactly what his father is going to argue about, provided that he talks a all.

 _"My deer Albus, I missed you a lot and you have just been three days away"_

She is about to cry, somehow it would save him.

 _"And do you feel comfortably surrounded, I read you found a friend. Do not just think because Voldemort has been in this house that everyone is about to transfigure in a dark evil. Remind yourself of whom you are named. Severus Snape. He sacrificed his life to save everyone's."_

Ginny tries to say without any sign of desperation to convince him. But why should he be convinced? And what are they worried for?

 _"Why are you telling me this, I have no problem being sorted here, none at all. Scorpius is mmy friend. And he is the only one treating me well."_

Scorpius' silence is so effective that barely anyone is aware of his existence. Surprisingly his father starts throwing words but not necessarily in a good way.

 _"I have known it from the beginning that you want to disgrace our name. I bet you begged being in Slytherin. And if it is not enough. No! Then you surround yourself with people whose parents hated me. Just unbelieveable!"_ Harry bursts out.

But now Albus finally loses his temper.

 _"So what would you like me to do? Conjure myself into a new house? Magic myself popular? Transfigure myself into a better student? Just cast a spell Dad, and change me into what you want me to be. It will work better for both of us."_

Albus' words are filled with anger and rage but also with misery. Once Albus heard his father telling him this he can never forgett but for forgive what his father told him came deeply from his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: After a year**_

Everyone aged one year, and almost everything stayed the same. Albus is in his second year in Hogwarts. He is still miserable at school, he is isolating himself from students and is uncooperative in lessons. The only thing Albus can rely on is Scorpius his best friend. But there is something that Albus worries about for a long time. That frightens him a lot. Something he can not tell anyone. His horrific nightmares. The day after the Sorting he has had his first one. A shadow of creature pointing at him within mid-air surrounded with fogg. But this was not the only time he has had this nightmare. This creature visited him everynight, every time he closed his eyes. It seems like this creature lives inside his head, giving always a cold feeling. But nightmare after nightmare the creature seemd to move towards Albus and seemed to clear through the fogg, it seemed to live.

But the nightmare he has had on this day was the strangest of all. It was the first time the creature moved. It moved water-like, however it could not move straight ahead. Albus felt like it was miles away but as it started speaking for the first time it seemed to be in front of him

 _"Albus Severus Potter"_

He became rigid hearing this bitterly cold voice, he wants the fierce cold voice to stop but it does not.

 _ **"Having too much light all around your place, is not pleasant to see one your face,**_

 _ **going a path you know you can not offend, because the last enemy is the very end,**_

 _ **After I have defeated every element on earth and cursed, the fight against the very first**_

 _ **and stayed on your face like a suture, because I am your present was your past and will be your future.**_  
 _ **I WILL RISE!"**_

After that he saw the most obscure face he has ever seen in his life. The one with so much deadniss. The one he can never compare or explain. The one that was Voldemorts.

Suddenly he jumps out of his bed landing on the floor and waking up everyone.

 _"What is the matter,"_ Scorpius asks very worried.

 _"I need to talk to you."_

He takes him to a place where they are on their own. The dungeons.

 _"Have you ever had the same dream more than once. Or is that normal for a human dreaming the same dream more than once."_

 _"Firstly no I had not . And Secondly it is impossible for a human being dreaming same dreams often. Why do you ask?"_

 _"I have been having the same nightmare for a year by now..."_

He tells Scorpius everything he needs to know. And the deeper they get into their conversation the more silence enters them.

 _"And this night it was much stranger. I do not know how to call it this poem or riddle , it scared me, this creature talked directly to me it knew my name."_ Albus sounds confused and frightenend at the same time.

 _"Albus I think the nightmares you actually have might be visions."_

Albus runs cold at the idea of having visions.

 _"It is not that unthinkable, your dad had some of these as well. And he made it to..."_

Horrific screeming people and loud voices interrupted their talk. They follow these bitterly loud screemings that lead them to the girls' bathroom. Many people block their view

 _"What has happened..."_ Scropius starts worrying.

 _"Bathilda Blogspot has drowned herself while taking a bath."_ She starts crying.

 _"She was my best friend. But why did she do that? Have I been mean to her? Why did that happen?"_

Albus wonders another time why Hogwarts has always to be a place of horror.

 _"Albus we need to talk to Professor Mc Gonagall."_

Both of them descending the staircases to her office, full of desperation, confusion and darkenend faces.

 _"Professor Mc Gonagall we need to talk to you..."_ Albus starts but he does not know how to end.

 _"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I exist to serve. What can I do for you?"_

He told Professor Mc Gonagall what he told Scorpius as well.

"'Just because it is happening inside your head, who says it is not real.' Dumbledore was a really wise man" she quotes him so peacefully as if Dumbledore himself had said it in front of them.

 _"So what am I supposed to do now. I am defendless while I am sleeping."_

 _"Actually I have no idea. But if there is something that I can suggest you, then it is the power of love..."_

He looks quite more confused now.

 _"How in Dumbledores sake should that help me now, am I supposed to love my opponents?"_

 _"I told you once, that I hate it being interrupted..."_

He admitts his mistake _"I am sorry"_

 _"You are supposed to keep love going, because the evil does not know how powerful love can be -as your father experienced its immensity of power- and the evil will never have the opportunity to experience its power. As we know it we should make it to our weapon against the darkness, as the evil uses hatered against light."_

Albus looks less confused but more desperate.

 _" I am supposed to love everyone even though everyone hates me?"_

 _"Albus, there is never a perfect answer in this messy, emotional world. Perfection is beyond the reach of humankind, beyond the reach of magic, as it is with love. In every shining moment of happiness is that little drop of poison: the knwoledge that pain will come again. Believe me pain will come. Without pain there can not be happiness. Be honest to those you love, show your pain. To suffer is as human as to breathe. That is all I can offer you tonight. Let your hearts be as pure as light is in sunrise but let them never darken is it does at sunset. And now in your beds tomorrow is Christmas Eve."_

On Christmas Eve everyone is gathered in their familys including the Potters.

 _"James stop teasing your sister. She is about to cry,"_ his mother almost shouts at him.

 _"I am not doing anything I am just staring at her,"_ he says innocently.

 _"Whatever you do stop it,"_ he stops.

Harry calls everyone to gather around.

 _"I have something for each of you. Lilly you get fairy wings, may you be successfull with those my little princess."_

 _"Oh my godness they are beautifull. Can I fly with them?"_

 _"If you believe in them then you will fly. James you get my Invisibility Cloak, use it wisely, and abuse it. Albus you get- Albus... where are you?"_

He stands up and walks towards his room.

 _"Why didn't you come it is Christmas Eve and I have something for you..."_

 _"Listen Dad. I have quite a lot of packing to do, and you undoubtedly have Ministry work coming out of your ears so..."_

 _" Albus I want you to have my first wand. It meant a lot to me. I thought a lot about what to give you this year. You are fourteen years old now. I wanted to give you something that meant something. This is the last thing that is left from my time in Hogwarts."_

 _"Dad? Fairy Wings make sense, Invisibility Cloaks make also sense- but this really?"_

Harry slightly heartbroken. He looks at his son desperate to reach out.

 _"Do you want a packing hand? I always loved packing. It meant that I was leaving Privet Drive"_

 _"Dad I was told to be honest to those I love. For you it is the greatest place on earth. I know the poor orphan, bulied by his aunt and uncle..."_

 _"Albus I don not want to talk about..."_

 _"Traumatised by his new discovery of being a wizard. I know it. Bla, bla, bla"_

 _"I am not going to rise at your bait"_

 _"The poor orphan who went to save us all. How greatfull we are for your heroism. How many people died for the boy who lived?"_

 _"Albus please you know , I have never wanted gartitude."_

 _"What did you think after you giving me that old broken wand. It has always been about you. But what concerns me is unnecessary. There are things that creep the hell out of me."_

One can read out of Harrys face how heartbroken he is. But he finally loses his temper.

 _"You know what? I am done with being made responsible for your unhappiness. You have been told to be honest to those you love. I doubt that you ever loved me. At least you have got a dad because I did not."_

Albus finally losing his temper as well.

 _"And you think that was unlucky? Well I do not."_

And then his father full of desperation.

 _"You wish me dead?"_

 _"No, I just wish you were not my dad!"_

 _"Well there are times I wish you were not my son as well"_

There is silence Albus nods. And Harry realises what he said.

 _" No I did not mean it"_

 _"Yes you did. And honestly I do not blame you. So no luck nor love for me this year."_

Albus leaves his room and looks as cold as Harry feels heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six: Supicious Professor**_

Albus as heartbroken as his father, makes his way to his classroom. He has Defence Against The Dark Arts the first time taught by Professor Lusieur.

Scorpius and Albus like always sit next to each other. She starts the lesson.

 _"So, you are those I am supposed to teach? You personalize the desperation. Who knows what we do learn in those lessons?"_

No one's hand is raised and no one is saying anything except of Albus

 _"Isn't it strange that she has not any accent-" Professor Lusieur interupts him._

 _"I am sorry dear that I am about to interrupt your intellectual_ _conversation to your friend but is there something you want to share-"_

 _"No there is not anything."_ Albus answers as innocent as he thinks he is. But then.

 _"For the lords sake. It is the second time that you interrupted me. When I am talking then you are to shut your mouth. And it is still Professor Lusieurs. 120 Points from Slytherin and-"_

 _"But why that much?"_ Albus interrupts her again

 _"Are you dumb? Another 20 Points and you do it once again it will be a hundred plus detention. It has always to be a Potter to come with their own rules. Just keep quiet Potter, otherwise you will lose what limited popularity you have. No can anyone tell me what you will be taught in my lessons. No? No one? You do not even have your books open."_ She shouts at her class. But then a hand is raised. It is Juliets.

 _"Professor what are we going to learn in your lessons?"_

 _"This is the most intullectual question I have been I asked for years_ ," she bursts out ironically.

"Here-as the name says- you will be taught to defend yourselves from the Dark Arts. But as you are in Slytherin and you are in my course will learn definding by practising the Dark Arts. So anyone knows I curse?"  
Alberts hand is raised- he is very strange. His nurrition consists of mushrooms and leaves.

"The Imperius Curse"

"Ah, my favorite one. So anyone knows what is."

Scorpius' hand is raised.

"The Imperius Curse gives you the power to posses somebody. The result is: The person is completely under your controll."

Scorpius gets more quite at the end.

"So anyone want to try it?"

Altough they have been silent before it seems like there is more silence right now.

"It will not-"

"What is that question supposed to be? We are not here to practise the Dark Arts but learn howto defend ourselves from them."

"A hundred points a detention come after the lesson to my office. And refering to your question, how do you want to defend yourselves from something you don't even know. Practise leads to success. As you my little dear Potter dared interrupting me twice, you will be the first one under the Imperius Curse."

Albus feels very cold but he couldn't think about it very long before a flash of bluish light hit him. He does nothing but waits.

"This is how it is to be under the Imperius Curse and for you knowing-"  
Suddenly she sees A bus flying in front of her in mid air. He has red eyes and halve of his face darkened now. He frightens the whole class. But the Peofessor's expression has not changed.

"ALBUS-" Scorpius shouts.

"There you will nothing be left from you.

 _After I have defeated every element on earth and cursed, the fight against_ _the very first_  
 _and stayed on your face like a suture, because I am your present was your past and will be your future._

 _I WILL RISE!"_

 _Falling on the floor Albus lost conscience, apparently he lost more than that._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven: Horrific Dreams**_

He finds himself at the same place he is when he closed his eyes. Somehow he can recognise where he is. It is Godrics Hallow. It's so clear now. The place his grandparents where murdered by Voldemort.

He feels as lonely as it is cold. It is bitter cold. He walks towards the creature that visited him everynight. He can hear it speaking, bit surprisingly not to him. There is someone to whom he is talking.

This voice was so strange it is so familiar it is unmistakably the one of his father. Albus runs towards them. As he arrived no one seems to be aware of his existence.

 _"...please why my son."_

The sound frightenend him beyond anything he had experienced. It was the first time, he heard his father pleading.

 _"As I am the most powerful in this world, I shall do whatever I do want without any expectations. Even if it is you Potter. You fought and won a lot. But this time you can't defeat death. It's hopeless. The further you understand the less it will hurt."_ His father was talking to Voldemort. But how. This can't be. That's impossible.

 _"Then I will have to finish you of like I did before."_ He said without any sign of desperation.

 _"And how is that possible if you are dead?"_ Voldemort says sarcastically.  
 _"Do it what are you waiting for"_  
 _ **"AVADA KEDAVRA"**_ a jet of green light shot from the end of someone's wand and hit Harry Potter squarely in the chest. Harrys screem of horror never left him.

Breathless and frightened Albus wakes up, and finds himself in the hospital wing. Still attempting to reach out for air he looks around and sees Scorpius next to him sleeping. There is another one sitting besides him, his father Harry.

He cries out of horror and relief

 _"DAD!"_

Shocked he falls off the chair.

 _"Albus my god. I was so worried. I thought something bad happened to you."_ Harry shouted almost criengly. However Albus does not know what to say but he stands up and hugs his dad so lovingly.

 _"I thought you are dead"_ Albus cries

 _"How come that dear?"_ Harry sounds confused.

 _"I had a nightmare..."_ still trying to catch his breath, but that is not easy reminding himself of the horrific scenes.

 _"I know myself how awful nightmares can be. But I am here. Here for you. For ever."_

 _"Dad it wasn't an ordinary one. I have been having these for a year by now. And it was alwyas the same. And today I saw you talking to..."_

And then he quiets a little.

 _"Voldemort"._ Harry tries to respond without any sign of doubts.

 _"Albus you shouldn't worry about those things. And it is not your responsibillity. I can assure you that there is nothing left that can relive him. Nothing at all. He is finished off."_

 _"Dad there are some many things happened to me that seemed senseless. The Hat saying there was a mistake I have those odd dreams everynight. I frightened the whole class. And I saw you getting murdered. Dad don't you realise? These are warnings."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me that further."_ Harry says sadly.

 _"No one cared to me anyway. It has always been about your heroic storys but my horrific days in Hogwarts were never questioned"_

 _"Oh Albus, I am so sorry. Was that the reason for your unhappiness. I should have known. I am so stupid. Please forgive me. But Albus what you told me right now is something you should have told me before no matter if you are unhappy or hurted it is very important for me to know what is happening."_ he says hugging his son.

 _" 'I saw you getting murdered' is less a conversation starter"_ Albus mentions ironically.

 _"And Dad you said there is nothing left from Voldemort"_

 _"Yes"_ Harry nods.

 _"But what if there is. While I was dreaming and you have been talking to Voldemort you said something about a new prophecy that needs to be fullifiled, so he can rise."_

 _"What did he actually say?"_

He repeated the phrases that Albus always gets to hear while he is sleeping.

 _"Albus I think you are the last person thtat should think about it. You need to rest."_

Harry says trying to let Albus forgett everything. But Harry himself knows that there is a little truth inside Albus' words. Because for the first time after nineteen years Harry's scar burned out f his face. He sees bad things growing worse, dark things being darker and he sees the Dark Lords revival again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight: Defence Against the Dark Arts again**_

Albus wakes up Scorpius, and together they walk towards their dormitories.

 _"Albus you really scared me. I thought... I thougt..."_

But Albus cuts off Scorpius' words by pulling him and hugging him hardly.

 _"Do not worry I am okay. What about you?"_

 _" Now I am feeling better"_ A shy smile spreads over his face.

 _"Once again I have to tell a lot of things and it is nothing good. Please promise me it will stay with you."_

 _"Now I am really starting to get worried."_

After Scorpius is told everything, they are silent. Staring at each others faces that are full misery and confusion they do not know what to say.

 _"So you are telling me now that you assume that the Dark Lord is about to rise again?"_

 _"Yes"_ Albus agrees with a kind of determination.

 _"Because that is a big thing to assume."_

 _"It is the most logical answer that explains what happens to me. These are warnings."_

 _"Albus did you think about why you are the one having these dreams."_

 _"I dunno but I will find out soon. Everything clears with time"_

Albus went to his bed knowing that he won't sleep and knowing that he will see the ghost of Lord Voldemort.

To his very great annoyance he has got Defence Against Arts again taught by his most favorite Professor of the school. The classroom door opened and Professor Lusieur stepped into the corridor, her sallow framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

 _"Shall I give you an invitation to enter or will a damn 'Enter you disapointing bunch' do?"_

Albus looked around as they entered. Professor Lusieurs had imposed her personality upon the room already. Nobody spoke as they entered.

 _"I have not asked you to take out your books!"_ She grifts out closing the door ad moving to face the class from behind her desk.

 _" Just for you to remind you, when I am talking then you are to shut your mouth. I want your fullest attention."_

Her black eyes moved over their faces, lingering a second longer on Albus' than anyone else'.

 _"You were not taught this subject before as I know, except of the last disastrous lesson-"_

She mentions the last spell casting on which he got possesed.

 _" and everyone has his own priorities"_

Lusieur getts off around the edge of the room speaking a little louder.

 _"The Dark Arts are many varried, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which each time becomes cleverer and even fiercer. You are fighting that which is unfixed mutating and living."_

Albus stared at her. It was surely one thing to respect The Dark Arts as a dangerous enemy, another to speak of them as she was doing with a loving careness in her voice.

 _"Your defences"_ she said lowering her voice, _"must therefore be as flexible as the Arts you seek to undo."_

Amilia raised her hand for a question.

 _"Professor Lusieurs I have question. Has Voldemort used Inferi in the Battle of Howarts."_ she said in a high pitched voice.

 _"Whether the Dark Lord used Inferi. He loved them the most. these have been his favorite."_

She sets off again around the other side of the room, walking with her robes billowing bhing her.

 _"Now undoubtedly I belive that you are as stupid to enter rooms as you are to defend yourselves for Dark Arts."_

Many sighs coming out of the people from the corner.

 _"Prove me wrong what are non-verbal spells, and why shall we prefer them?_ "

Amilia's hand shot in the air. Professor Lusieur looked around at the class to make sure she has no choice but to take-.

 _"- Very well Amilia"_

 _"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic your about preform, which gives you a split second advantage."_

 _"An answer copied almost word for word from 'The standard Book of Spells, grade 6'" She said dismissively "But corrcet in essentials. Yes those who progress using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not all wizards are capbale to do this. Of course it is a question of stupidity and foolishness."_

Albus knew she intended the disastrous live experiment of the Imperius Curse of the previous lesson.

 _"You will now divide-"_ she went on

 _"-into Pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence."_

Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Amilia managed to repel Juliets muttered Jelly-Legs curse without saying a word, a feat that should have earned her twenty points from any reasonate teacher, thought Albus bitterly.

Lusieur swept between them as they practised, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Albus and Scorpius who fail with task. Scorpius who was supposed to jinx Albus, was purple in his face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from muttering the incantion.

 _"Pathetic Malfoy,"_ said Lusieurs after a while.

 _"Here let me show you"_

She turned her wand towards Albus and he teacte instinctively fast.

 _"Protego!"_

His shield charm was so strong Professor Lusieur was knocked of balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked round and now watched at them both.

 _"Do you remember me telling you we are practising non-verbal spells, damn Potter!"_

 _"Yes"_ said Albus.

 _"Yes Professor,"_ corrected Lusieur

 _"There is no need to call me Professor Sir."_

Albus said sarcastically. The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Sevral people gasped, including Scorpius and Amilia.

 _"Detention, Saturday Night, my office. I do not take cheeks from anyone even if your father was the chosen one, ah I almost forgott 80 points for provoke me, 20 for not obeying my comands. Good day to you."_

 _"You shouldn't have done that,"_ said Scorpius once they were safely on their way to the Great Hall.

 _"You really shouldn't have done that."_

The boys turn around and surprisingly they see a girl it is Amilia. Scorpius however is pleased.

 _"Hello Amilia"_ he attempts to smile but he realises that he made eitt weirder.

 _"What made you?"_ she went on.

 _"She was about to jinx me forr the case you did not realise", Albus fumed "I had enough of that during our last lesson. I was under her controll."_

Apparently he was neither at her nor at his controll...


End file.
